


All Over Again PROLOGUE

by Vampirzyca13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirzyca13/pseuds/Vampirzyca13
Summary: Connor wakes in strange please and don't have his memories.





	All Over Again PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English. I'm still learning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes in a strange place and doesn't know where.

"Sonny." Connor hears a woman's voice. "Son, it's time to get up."  
He opens his eyes slowly. In front of her, she sees a dark-skinned woman with a black bun and dark eyes. He thought he knew her.  
He was lying on a bed in a white room. He had a cable attached to the back of his head. The room was of medium size, the space was white walls. There were green, gray and black additions, but in very small quantities.  
"It's good that you are not asleep anymore. I thought you were dead, "she said.  
,,Where am I? Who are you? "Connor asked, did not know the place or the person who was talking to him, everything seemed familiar to him, but he could not remember.  
"You do not remember anything ..." the woman smiled warmly, "Son, you are at home and I am your mother." Do not remember me? "Slowly, she went to Connor and grabbed his hand.  
"No ... I do not remember ..." he said frustrated and lost.  
"That's probably because of this accident." She smiled and ran her hand over Connor's face.  
,,What? W-What accident? "He asked, surprised.  
"You were hit by a car. You were taken to the hospital and repaired. I was very worried, "she said with concern in her voice," It's good that you are whole and healthy. "  
She came over and unplugged the cable from the back of her head.  
"M-Mom ..." Connor said.  
"Yes?" She smiled.  
,,And what's your name. I do not remember."  
,,Amanda..."


End file.
